1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, method and computer program product in a computer-readable medium for detecting a tape failure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a failure in a tape recording apparatus or a failure in a tape medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional tape recording apparatus, a failure in a reading head is detected by measuring an impedance of the reading head for data in POST (Power On Self Test). In addition, a failure in a writing head is detected by reading and verifying the data written in the tape medium. It should be noted that a method for preventing loss of the due to a defect in a tape medium and a method for reporting that recording or reply of data was not executed due to dust attached on the writing head or the reading head have been proposed. For example, see Published Japanese Examined Patent Application No. 58-58727 and Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 61-71471.
Because conventional methods for detecting a failure in the writing head only reads and verifies the data written in the tape medium, no method has existed for determining whether a failure resides in the tape medium or in the writing head.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system, method and computer program product in a computer-readable medium for a tape failure detection method.